KAKENMIAO
by Tendo Akane
Summary: Primeira coisa xDEssa fic, foi feita propositalmente pra um trabalho de literatura que teriamosnós alunos que escrever uma historia de heróis.. então como sou apaixonada por Rurouni Kenshin fiz sobre ele e SM ..huhuhuhuhuEstá fic eh uma comedia huhuu


**KAKENMIAO**

Hoje é um dia muuuito e incrivelmente especial, pois por grande coincidência é o dia do aniversário de Kaoru e Misao. (no mesmo dia? Abafa o caso)

Kenshin e Aoshi estavam indecisos com o que dar para as donzelas ( somos donzelas sim!), então resolveram dar uma volta pelos arredores para tentar encontrar algo.

-Aoshi, o que daremos a elas?

- Não faço a mínima idéia, não quero decepcionar a Misao-chan

- E eu a Kaoru...pensando no que iria acontecer se desse algo a Kaoru e ela não gostasse, certamente iria fazer uma viajem até o outro lado do mundo e não seria nada confortável glup...sente um calafrio NÃO MESMO!!!!

-Ta, vamos voltar a busca dos presentes...

-Sim

Ao voltarem em sua busca encontram uma gatinha meio diferente das outras, ela é azul. Começam a pensar quem teria deixado-a sozinha e logo naquele lugar. Não sabiam o que fazer(o mais óbvio era deixar a gata e ir embora, mas tudo bem...) quando de repente eles pensaram!(oooooh!)

- Aoshi você está pensando no que eu estou pensando?(tri Pink e o Cerebro)

- Se for dar esse animal para as donzelas vai esquecendo

- Por quê? Acho que vão gostar, mulheres adoram animais.

- Mas não vai dar para dividir o bicho, a não ser que realmente cortemos-na ao meio saca sua kodashi (que cruel)

-Não, não faça isso, vamos dar a Gata (OBS: como eles sabem que é uma gata?) para as duas tenho certeza que vão saber cuidar dela juntas sem intriga!

- Huum... Sei embainha novamente tristemente a kodashi, não acho boa idéia, mas você quem sabe...

Assim eles levam a gata para a casa de Kaoru, o local onde todos eles, isto é Kenshin, Kaoru e Yahiko moram e que Misao, Aoshi, Sanosuke, e muitos outros visitam (hehehe). Chegando lá o almoço já estava servido, como estavam famintos resolveram dar o presente depois de comer.

- Kaoru, senhorita Misao, feliz aniversário as duas!-fala kenshin antes de começarem a almoçar

- Feliz aniversario – fala Aoshi com sua seriedade e sem graça de sempre

- ARIGATOU GOZAIMAZU!!! - agradecem as duas alegremente

Yahiko se intromete na conversa – Kaoru depois do almoço vamos treinar!

-Tudo bem, parece que estas bem empolgado hoje!

-Ah! Não enche!

Depois que Yahiko leva um murro de Kaoru, todos almoçam a comida que Kaoru e Misao prepararam. Kaoru e Yahiko foram treinar, Misao foi assistir ao treino e Kenshin e Aoshi ficaram encarregados com a louça.

Enquanto lavavam a louça eles vêem a gata passando pela porta! Notam que esqueceram de dar o presente...

- Aah! Esquecemos de entregar a gata!

-... Pra mim não faz diferença!

- Aoshi! Ahn ... Acho que podemos entregar depois do treinamento

- Que seja...

Começa a escurecer, quando finalmente eles saem do treino! Ao Kenshin notar isso, chama Aoshi e pega a gata e correm até eles antes de entrarem no banho (um de cada vez né?)

Eles se deparam com os três saindo do dojo.

-O que vocês estão fazendo?-fala Kaoru espantada

-Bom, estamos tentando entregar o presente de aniversário a vocês

-olhos da Misao brilham PRESENTE!!!! EBAA!!!

-quanta gentileza saindo de perto da Misao, mas o que é?

Kenshin mostra a gata a elas. Kaoru e Misao pulam pra cima da gata!!

- Bom, acho que elas gostaram do presente Kenshin faz uma cara de espanto e depois de alívio por pensar que não iria levar um soco de Kaoru

- Eu ... Retiro minhas palavras anteriores

Estava tudo normal, isso se se jogar em cima da gata é normal, quando a gata começou a agir de uma forma estranha apareceu uma lua em sua testa e ...

- Miaw, finalmente encontrei minhas novas Sailors Moon!!! Ah ! Me chamo Lua prazer! Kaoru e Misao, certo? Miaw – começou a falar!

-AAAAAh! Ela falou! Ela falou! O.o

- Ah ta ta grande coisa miaw! ¬¬ ... Bom hoje tenho um presente para as duas vocês vão se transformar em Sailors Moon!- Lua lhes entrega 2 broches (um pra cada uma)

Ao pegarem os broches elas começam a brilhar e suas roupas mudar! E uma musica de fundo tocar!

_Musica de Fundo: LALALALA LA LALA LALALALA LA LALA UUUUUUUUUUU SAILOOOOR MOON UUUUUUUUUUU ..._

- espantado Aoshi!!! Este servo não esta entendendo nada!!! E você ?

- É claro que estou entendendo o que está acontecendo! ù.u

- Jura! Poderia explicar para este servo?

-Sim. Está acontecendo q a gata falou e apareceu um broche e ai não sei onde estava... aaah a verdade é que eu também não entendi, mas isso não importa! Eu gostei da musica, é muito boa isso que importa!!!

- Por acaso elas estão se trocando ?????Kenshin fica atento

-uuuuum?

-Elas estão se transformando miaw olha seriamente para os dois vocês parecem perfeitos hehehe miaw

Aoshi pega sua kodashi não chegue perto de mim ¬¬

-Olhem, ou melhor escutem a musica acabou!!!

Ao olharem para as garotas elas estavam totalmente diferentes, com roupas estranhas que nunca haviam visto na vida!

Kaoru e Misao pararam, começaram a se analizar. Não se sabia o que se passava pela cabeça das duas... Quando Kaoru fez um movimento diferente daqueles que se faz quando obtém uma vitória e...

-Que roupa maneira!!! Hahahahaha

-Essa roupa ... essa roupa... É tão legal os olhos da Misao começam a brilhar

-Ahaaan! Miaw! É perfeito! E não pensem que vocês vão ficar de fora meninos huhuhu! Vocês serão Tuxedos Masks! E aí poderemos formar uma banda Miaw! E com a musica mágica de vocês poderemos transformar as pessoas desta era Meiji, tristes em felizes apenas com suas canções Miaw!!!

o silencio toma a todos

A Misao faz a mesma pose de Kaoru – aí que gata pirada!!! Boiô...

A gata joga rosas vermelhas para Kenshin e Aoshi que também se transformam mas em Tuxedos Mask! Suas roupas mudam; usam cartolas, roupas e capas pretas com uma máscara branca.

Eles também começam a se examinar.

-Oro!?Essa roupa é fúnebre, por que temos que usar preto?

-Até que não é tão ruim como eu pensava ser! Eu gosto de preto...

-Eu não me surpreendo com essas suas palavras Aoshi...

- Não enche... Só não gostei de ter uma rosa em mim

-Dá para parar de reclamar FSSSHHH

Kaoru caminha até os "meninos" e comenta- olha, eu estive pensando... até que não é uma má idéia que a Lua propôs.- Misao se junta a eles.

- É verdade pode ser legal formar uma banda, não é Kaoru?

-Claro! Vai ser muito meigo! E realmente legal, vamos animar todo o pessoal do Japão e se pudermos, as pessoas do mundo inteiro!

-Miaaaaw!!! Juraaa! Vocês vão me ajudar?!

-Claro! Mas que nome daremos a banda? O que vocês acham rapazes?

-É uma boa idéia Kaoru, claro vamos ajudar

E o Aoshisem comentários

-Vamos pegar todos os nossos nomes e formar um só!

-Como você é inteligente Kenshin(todos veneram o Kenshin, sim!), então fica KAKENMIAO!

E assim se forma a banda KAKENMIAO! A banda que começou a tocar para salvar o mundo da tristeza com suas musicas! Fizeram shows, viajaram para muitos lugares cantando suas musicas "maravilhosas"(maravilhosas ? xD)!!!

A primeira musica, a principal que não deixam de tocar que salvaram muita gente, não posso deixar de enunciá-la:

**A lenda da luz da lua**

_Não sei porque não posso ser sincera  
Se nos meus sonhos eu te confesso  
E os pensamentos que tenho em mente  
Curto circuito me causarão _

Como eu queria te ver agora  
E não chorar nessa luz da lua  
Mas essa luz não me deixa dizer  
E eu não sei o que vou fazer

O caleidoscópio é meu coração  
Luz da Lua que traz o amor

Todas as estrelas da constelação  
E neste instante eu me pergunto  
Qual o destino que eu terei  
Se um amor eu encontrarei  
Ter um alguém pra ser feliz  
Ter o amor que eu sempre quis!

Depois de muitas viagens alegrando o coração das pessoas de todo o mundo nesta era Meiji, eles retoram a Edo, para retornar a vida anterior, e continuar a tocar, cantar, passar essa canção para todos, mas jamais parar ou desistir dela.

Ao voltarem para edo, eles não apenas voltaram as suas vidas normais mas construiram uma vida melhor! Kaoru e Kenshin FINALMENTE declararam o que sentiam um pelo o outro! Se casaram e tiveram um filho chamado Kenji que logo aprenderia a abilidade musical!!!

Com a Misao e o Aoshi, eles também se deram bem... O Aoshi finalmente abriu os olhos, isto é, acordou e percebeu que Misao não tinha 8 anos e que havia crescido... E também conseguiram se casar! Misao está grávida agora.

Faltou um personagem(Na verdade faltou alguns outros personagens que nem toquei na história)... O Yahiko, não vamos esquecer dele (se bem que quase esqueço)... Ele cresceu e agora ajuda a dar aula no dojo!

E todos viveram felizes para sempre!(quase sempre...)

**FIM**


End file.
